Tell Me Your Name
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: 'A' is causing the death count to rise in Rosewood, and the FBI is called in. How can a girl do her undercover job when her vision is compromised by her sexy next door neighbor?
1. Chapter 1

"You guys aren't gonna like this one," the blond sighed.

Emily and Reid looked up from their notepads, the brunette woman's eyebrow arching at the anxious looks on JJ and Hotch's faces. "It's not kids, is it?"

JJ shook her head. "Three teenagers and two adults in Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

The darker man in the group frowned. "So there's no MO?"

"All were killed in different ways, but all had an 'A' either written or carved into them, so they are connected."

Emily slowly nodded. "Who are the victims?"

"Thirty-two year old Detective Wilson, seventeen year old Jenna Marshall, eighteen year old Toby Cavanaugh, twenty-two year old CeCe Drake and forty year old Ashley Marin."

Their technical analyst sighed. "Look at how happy they were."

Emily felt sadness well inside of her at their smiles. "It's so sad."

The Unit Chief grunted, gaining the attention of his agents. "The thing is, when police got involved, that is when Ashley and Wildon were attacked."

"Attacked?"

JJ nodded. "All were attacked from behind, and all were at night."

The boss nodded along with the blond beside him. "And because of the escalation when the cops interviened, we need to go undercover on this one."

Reid gently pursed his lips. "Sounds smart."

The Italian in the group picked up his pen. "So who's going undercover?"

"We need to have a woman go undercover, one with not a lot of responsiblility back here, and one who can easily win over hearts so we can infiltrate the grounds."

All eyes landed on the brunette of their group.

Emily felt her heart drop, and she quickly shook her head. "What about Penelope?"

The blond quickly stood. "Not happening sweetcheeks."

Emily let out a sigh as her friend ran from the room. "Oh this is so not fair."

The Unit Chief held up a hand. "Derek will be going with you as the new apartment manager of the building you'll be staying at."

"Oh fun," she winked.

Derek let out a laugh. "You know it, Princess."

The Italian laughed. "Behave children."

Hotch sighed. "Your names will be Emily Pierson and Darius Miller."

Derek frowned, pointing to the woman who had become like his beautiful little sister. "She gets to keep her first name."

"That's 'cause he likes me better."

Reid's brows furrowed. "Why would he like Emily better?"

Dave shook his head. "Just don't kill each other over there."

...

Pennsylvania was boring. Point blank.

Not fifteen minutes there and the brunette woman already hated it.

Emily let out a small sigh as she stepped out of her car, pulling her biggest suitcase from the trunk and making her way into the building. Her brown eyes smiled to the few people she passed as she walked up the stairwell. Not paying attention to where she was walking, her jaw dropped open as her chest collided with another, her suitcase falling down the steps and a cup of water splashing onto her shirt.

The older man's eyes bugged at the horrified gasp from the strange woman in front of him. "Miss I'm so sorry!"

The doe eyed woman shook her head, looking down to her shirt and seeing how it plastered against her breasts. "No, it's completely my fault." She looked back up to the brunette man, her breath catching as she looked into his stunning blue eyes.

He felt a faint smile spread over his lips for just a second, his eyes raking over the beautiful woman before him. "Are you sure you're aright? I can get you another shirt, I promise." His hand gestured to the window behind the younger brunette. "There's a store just down t street that I-"

"No no," she smiled, her head shaking. "I'm alright, I swear."

The older man nodded, quickly throwing his cup to the side and rushing down the stairs to get the suitcase that had fallen.

Emily hid the smile that threatened to appear on her face. "No you don't have to d-"

"Please, I want to."

She bit her lip, smiling gently to the handsome man that made his way back up to her. "Thank you."

He grinned. "It's not a problem. Why don't I bring this up to your apartment and then I can help you with your other bags?"

Emily's brow furrowed slightly as they walked up another flight of steps. "How do you know I have more bags?"

"No one comes here to stay for just a night," he grinned. "No guest bedrooms in any of the apartments."

Emily felt herself giggle at the blue eyed man's joke, her eyes brightening when she found her apartment. "I'm right here." She quickly unlocked her door, letting the older man walk in before her.

"Wow," he nodded. "Already furnished."

The chocolate eyed woman slowly nodded her head, knowing that her co-workers had done it before she came. "My brother came to help furnish it before I got the chance," she smiled. "His perfect time to inflict his style on me."

The older man smiled. "My sister tried to do that to me once," he laughed. "Nearly lost my mind."

Emily bit her lip, gently fanning her shirt to dry it faster as she watched the brunette man set her suitcase near the coffee table. "I'm Emily by the way," she smiled, holding out her hand. "Emily Pierson."

"Ezra Fitz," he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily sighed against the phone in her hand, putting the tray of batter into her new apartment's stove. "Nothing yet, Jen. I've been here for three days and nothing."

"Well where have you gone?"

"Everywhere I could," she shrugged. "The coffee house, a couple of restaurants, the library and I even went to the school to talk to the principal of the local high school."

"Well we found out that most of our evidence is pointing to a young male, caucasian and an only child."

Emily frowned, making her way to the living room. "So a teenage boy."

The blond nodded. "Exactly."

She nodded against the piece of plastic, flicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "So what are we doing?"

"You're going to become a new guidance counselor for Rosewood High School."

Her lips pursed gently. "Sounds good. Garcie emailing the fake records over for me?"

"Already did," she smiled.

"Way to go Garcie." Her head spun at the sound of a knock on her door. "I'll call you later, ok?" She set her phone down before unlatching the lock on her door, her eyes widening at the visitor on the other side. "Ezra hi."

The older man gave a smile. "Hi. Is this a bad time?"

Emily immediately shook her head. "No, it's a good time," she smiled. "Come on in."

Ezra smiled, walking into the younger brunette's living room and holding out the muffins in his hands. "Learned from my mother; hospitality."

The brunette woman felt her heart melt. "Oh you didn't have to do that."

"I did," he laughed. "Wanted to make sure you felt welcome here in Rosewood. We're all a lot nicer than we appear, I promise."

Emily smiled, taking the plate from his hand and leading him into the kitchen. "Well thank you very much, that was seet."

Ezra nodded, his blue eyes sparkling as he smiled to the beautiful woman before him. "So where are you from?"

The younger brunette quickly made her way to the cupboard. "Well I was born in Maine, raised in Connecticut and just moved from Virginia." She set two mugs beside the coffee maker. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I would, thank you."

She smiled as she walked back to him, sitting beside him on the kitchen barstools. "So where are you from?"

"New York," he smiled. "Moved here when I was fourteen."

"It seems a lot bigger than it really is."

Ezra let out a laugh. "It won't feel like that for long."

Emily smiled, quickly standing and getting their coffees from the machine. "Do you take it with milk or anything?"

"Two sugars please." His eyes widened as he watched the younger woman put at least six teaspoons of sugar into her cup of coffee. "You use that much sugar?"

She let out a laugh. "Blame my friend; he's the one who made me addicted."

Ezra shook his head. "So your teeth? Have they fallen out yet?"

"Ha ha," she grinned. "Funny."

The older man smiled to his host as he watched her go to the stove. "You make great coffee."

"Do I?" The brunette let out a tiny laugh, pulling the tray from the oven. "Most think it's too strong."

"No, it's pretty good." His eyes narrowed slightly. "You made cookies?"

"I did," she laughed. "Felt like a domestic doing it."

Ezra smiled. "So what did you come to Rosewood for?"

Emily paused slightly before setting the tray down, smiling to the older man as he helped her set the warm cookies onto a plate. "Looking for work."

"Oh really? What do you do?"

"I'm a guidance counselor," she smiled. Her mouth dropped open as she laughed, watching her new neighbor fail at picking up a cookie, the chocolate chip cookie breaking in half. "Oh you broke the cookie."

Ezra quickly shook his head. "I didn't mean to, I swear." He handed a piece to his hostess, his mood souring just a bit at the sight of all the snow falling outside. "So being new, you've probably heard of the big news traveling around."

Emily meekly nodded her head, her fingers pinching a crumb on the counter. "News travels fast."

"That I know."

The brunette bit her lip. "Did you know any of the victims?"

Ezra held up a hand. "Don't call them that."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Ezra did his best to smile. "It's alright. I knew every one but CeCe."

Emily slowly nodded, her teeth nibbling into her bottom lip. "Well when are the funerals?"

"Toby and Jenna's are tomorrow."

The brunette shrugged. "Would it be alright if I went? I don't know if the parents would be ok with it, but I'd like to pay my respects."

Ezra smiled, reaching for his mug and taking a sip. "The entire town is going. I'm sure they'd like that."

"Well do you know any stores around here? I'd need a new black dress for it."

The blue eyed man laughed. "A new one? How many do you have?"

Emily glanced down. "Seven."

"Seven? And you need another?"

Emily stuck out her tongue. "Yes, yes I do. The other ones aren't appropriate for a funeral."

Ezra immediately cleared his throat, fogging out the inappropriate images of the beautiful woman that flooded his mind. "Ok, well I know a couple stores around town. I could take you."

The younger brunette smiled. "Ok, that sounds good."

The pair made their way down to the lobby once Emily turned off her stove, her eyes widening when she saw her partner coming out of his office. "Darius hi, how are you?"

Derek held in his laugh, nodding his head to the couple. "Ms. Pierson, hi. I'm fine, thank you." He held out his hand to the brunette man. "Mr. Fitzgerald, we met the other day."

Ezra smiled. "I remember, hi."

Emily quickly dragged her neighbor out the door, ignoring the look her co-worker was sending her. "Alright, so where are the stores?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily slowly inched forward with the rest of Rosewood towards the church altar, rehearsing a small speech in her head for the families of Toby Cavanaugh and Jenna Marshall. The entire town had showed up to give their respects to the parents, knowing what a loss it really was.

A small sniffle caught her attention, and she turned to see a crying brunette sitting alone in the second pew, her hand cupped firm over her mouth to muffle her sobs.

Emily extracted herself from the line of neighbors and knelt beside the teen. "Honey, are you alright?"

The younger brunette quickly nodded her head, sitting straight and removing the creases from her dress. "I'm fine," she insisted, sniffling once more. "I'm fine, thank you."

The agent smiled gently, setting her hand on the girl's exposed knee. "Would you like a tissue? I have some extras in my purse."

She made a face as she hesitated before nodding once more. "Yes please."

Emily quickly sat down beside the teen and fished a tissue from her bag, rubbing the girl's back soothingly as she blew her nose. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Spencer Jill Hastings."

The older brunette smiled at the girl's politeness. "Hi Spencer, I'm Emily."

Spencer slowly locked eyes with the older woman. "Hi."

"How did you know Jenna and Toby?"

The teen immediately felt a lump form in her throat once more, a sob escaping her. "Toby was my boyfriend."

Emily's heart broke for the young girl who continued to cry. "Honey I'm so sorry."

Spencer shook her head, quickly holding up her hand. "No, don't be. I'm ok."

"You know," she whispered, "I just got a job with your school as the new senior guidance counselor. Are you a senior?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Emily smiled. "Well we could start talking now instead of in a week when I start. How does that sound?"

The Hastings girl bit her lip. "Could we maybe talk outside?"

"Of course." The older woman stood up along with the teen, holding her hand against the small of her back as she led her outside, unaware of Ezra Fitz's piercing blue eyes watching them leave.

The pair stood out in the cold afternoon, just beside the church staircase with more tissues in hand.

Spencer looked to the ivory woman with red eyes. "Toby and Jenna were step siblings, that's why both of the funerals are today." She let out a humorless laugh. "I have to be here for another hour after the wake to be at the burial."

Emily gave an understanding nod. "How long were you two together?"

"Seventeen months." Spencer felt a hiccup erupt from her throat. "I loved him."

"I'm sure you did," the agent commended. "I couldn't even imagine what you're going through."

The teen hastily nodded her head, wiping the tissue she held under her nose.

Emily bit her lip. "Why were you sitting alone? You certainly must have friends to help you through this."

"I do," Spencer nodded. "They're back inside, but I wanted to sit alone for a while."

The brunette woman frowned as she looked to the church's open doors, seeing three antsy girls standing near the snow covered railing. "Is that them?"

Spencer's head turned, a real smile playing on her lips at the sight of her friends. "That's them."

Emily nodded, running her hand down the teen's shaking arm. "Once school starts up again after this mandatory break, the school's gonna make every student take an evaluation. Why don't you come by before that and we can talk?"

The Hastings girl looked to the nice woman before her. "Thank you so much."

Emily shook her head as she smiled. "There's no need to thank me." She quietly made her way back inside, her eyes widening slightly when her new neighbor popped up beside her. "Hi there."

Ezra gave a small nod, walking slowly beside her with his hand at the small of her back. "I saw you talking to Spencer Hastings."

"I was," she nodded, doing her best to ignore the pleasurable shiver that ran down her spine at the older man's touch.

"Very smart girl."

Emily did her best to smile as the line moved forward. "I could tell. She could barely say a few words without bursting into tears," she sighed. "I just feel so bad for her. And for the families."

Ezra removed his hand from her back and softly slid his fingers down her exposed arm. "The entire town is in mourning." Just as they made it to the front of the line, the blue eyed man leaned in to touch his lips to the brunette's ear. "The brunette couple is Jessica and Phil Cavanaugh while the blond man is Jeffery Marshall."

After bidding the parents their respects and making a small round of the friends beside the coffins, the brunette pair walked out of the church side by side.

"So I was wondering, If you would like, I have plans tonight and I could really use a partner to do them with."

Emily smiled to the man at her side. "What kind of plans?"

Ezra let out a small laugh. "Football on tv with really cheap beer, and homemade cookies."

The chocolate eyed woman felt her heart flutter as they stopped their stride, his body turning to face hers. "Sounds like quite a night."

"Is that a yes? You're gonna put me out of my lonesome misery?"

Emily gave a laugh. "Sure. It sounds like fun."

Ezra grinned. "Great. I can come and pick you up at your apartment at five."

The younger woman's brow arched. "You do remember we only live one floor apart, don't you?"

"Well of course," he smiled. "But what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't pick you up for our first date?"

Emily felt her body freeze, a smile growing over her face as she watched the handsome man walk away. "Our first date."


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra gave an exaggerated sigh of approval as he took the first sip of his beer, nodding his head as he looked to the cupcakes on his best serving plate. "Pretty good, Ez. Pretty good."

He quickly opened his coat closet and took a glance into the full length mirror on the back of the door. A quick fix of his hair and he was all good to go.

His blue eyes flickered over to the clock, closing the closet door.

Time to pick up his date.

The English teacher did his best to calm his racing heart as he walked up the flight of steps that separated him and his new neighbor. Rubbing his hands nervously together, he stepped into the hall, his eyes lifting to search out the brunette beauty's apartment. He squinted at the sight of the new apartment manager standing in Emily's doorway.

"You really have to go now, D. I'm having company."

The darker man laughed. "You and your pretty Ezra, huh?"

There was a sigh from the other side of the door. "I said goodbye, D."

Ezra watched an ivory hand appear and push at the manager's strong chest.

"Alright," the darker man nodded. "I get the hint, Em." He gave the brunette woman a wink. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Ok, out now!"

Ezra bit down hard on his cheek as he continued his way down towards his date's apartment, nodding to the manager when he turned his way.

Derek smiled. "Mr. Fitz, how are you?"

"I'm good," he nodded, holding out his hand for the darker man to shake. "How are you, Darius?"

"Good."

Ezra nodded politely before continuing towards Emily's door, knocking firmly on the painted steel.

"Hi," Emily beamed, her eyes shining as she looked to the handsome man in her doorway. "How are you?"

"I'm good." His blue eyes gently raked down the brunette woman's body. "Wow."

The younger woman blushed, biting her lip as she looked down to her football jersery. "Too much?"

Ezra immediately shook his head. "No, you look great."

"Oh thank you." She picked up her bag of chips and smiled to her date, closing her apartment door behind her. "Ready?"

"Definitely," he grinned. He took the chips from the younger brunette and grasped her hand, smiling when he noticed her blush once more.

Not two moments later, the pair sat comfortably side by side on Ezra's dark leather couch, beers in hand.

Emily's eyes flickered to the cupcakes on the coffee table. "Now I thought you promised me homemade cookies."

"I did."

The brunette chuckled, her gaze connecting with the handsome man's. "And they would be where?"

"In the trash," the English teacher laughed. "My attempt at baking cookies was not successful. So I went down the street to this little bakery 'Sweety Cakes' and got you cupcakes instead."

Emily's eyes lit up. "I've been there! They have the best Death By Chocolate cupcakes."

"Oh I know. But for today, I got red velvet."

The younger woman felt her cheeks burn. "Oh how romantic." She gave a gentle slap to Ezra's shoulder. "You sure know what you're doing."

Ezra smiled, scooting closer to the brunette. "Well thank you, I'd like to think that."

Emily bit her lip as they looked back to the television screen. She cheered along with her date as their team scored a touchdown, clapping along with the older man at the sight of the stadium screaming. "So wait, how many points does that give us? One?"

The English teacher gently shook his head. "The touchdown earns us seven points."

Emily's dark eyes widened. "Really? Wow."

Ezra slowly ran his fingers over the brunette woman's wrist. "We could watch something else if you'd like. Maybe go out somewhere?"

"No," she denied, "I'm doing good with this."

Ezra felt himself snort. "You're not a football fan. I know you'd rather be doing something else."

The ivory woman nibbled on her bottom lip. "Is it that obvious?"

"A little bit," he grinned.

Emily interlocked the teacher's fingers with hers as she sat up. "Why don't we have one of those cupcakes?"

Ezra nodded in agreement before helping the brunette stand, picking up the cupcakes in his free hand and leading his date into his kitchen. "Would you please have a seat?"

"I will," she smiled. "Thank you."

The brunette pair sat side by side at Ezra's kitchen island, sharing the biggest cupcake that was there and poking at it with their forks.

"Alright Emily. If you take the first bite to see if it's good, I'll buy you dinner next week."

"Really?" The chocolate eyed woman smirked. "And if I make you take the first bite?"

Ezra smiled. "Then you buy me dinner."

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "What a bargin. I think," she shrugged, "I'm gonna have to take the first bite."

The older man nodded, taking a piece of the red cake with his fork and bringing it up to his date's lips. "Ready?"

Emily felt herself laugh. "I feel like you poisoned it or something."

"Ok if it will make you feel better, I'll take the first bite."

The brunette pursed her lips. "But you still buy me dinner?"

"Of course," he smiled. His shining blue eues stayed connected with the younger woman's as he took the smallest bite from his fork, his lips gently touching the remaining red cake before holding in front of the ebony haired woman once more. "Your turn."

Emily bit her lip before taking the moist cake between her lips, her eyes staying connected with her date's as she swallowed it. "Thank you," she husked. Her eyes darkened slightly when she noticed the teacher leaning towards her, and she quickly held her hand out and laid it to his chest. "I think I should get back home now."

The older man could have cursed himself. Their lips were so close that he could feel her breath on him. "Ok." Ezra grasped her hand and held it tight as they walked up to the next floor, slowly making their way to Emily's door. "Here we are."

Emily smiled gently, letting go of Ezra's hand to open her door. "Thank you so much for this. I had a great time." She shook her head at the look on his face. "I apologize for that almost-kiss, I do. I just don't kiss on the first date."

Ezra felt himself smile, leaning in to kiss the ivory woman's cheek. "I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to." He laughed. "But this means we are definitely on for that second date."

The chocolate eyed brunette giggled. "Most definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

The brunette woman sighed as she set her final piece of paperwork into a manilla folder, gripping it tight in her hand as she stood from her desk. She sent a small smile to the photo of her father that was placed on her desk before walking out the door.

"Mrs. Pierson."

Emily turned, her eyes looking to the older woman walking her way. "Ms."

The darker woman smiled. "I'm sorry. Ms. Pierson, I'm Christi Aisiane. I'm the vice principal of Rosewood High."

Emily put on a smile, shaking the other woman's hand. "Hi Ms. Aisiane. Please call me Emily." She gently placed the folder in her hand into the vice principal's hold. "My papers."

"Oh thank you," Christi smiled. "So our psych evaluations are starting today."

The brunette woman quickly nodded. "Yes, I was thinking that I'd start with Hanna Marin today because she'd have the most amount of grief due to her mother's recent death."

The vice principal immediately smiled. "You're doing a great job already."

Emily quickly made her way to room 207, popping her head in to look at the teacher behind the front desk. "Mr. Fitz."

Ezra looked up from the papers on his desk, a smile gracing his face at the sight of his beautiful brunette neighbor. "Ms. Pierson, hello."

The ebony haired counselor smiled, seeing Spencer Hastings give her a cautious wave from her desk. "I'd like to borrow Hanna Marin if it's at all possible."

Ezra gave a nod, looking to his class. "Hanna, you can go."

The blond teen sniffled gently before picking up her bag and walking out of the room.

Emily gently ran her hand down the teen's back as they walked down the hall. "Hanna, my name is Ms. Pierson. I'm the new senior counselor and I just wanted to have a word with you."

Hanna bit her lip, walking into the brunette woman's office and sitting across from the counselor.

"How is everything going with your school work?"

The blond shrugged. "Fine. Normal."

Emily clasped her hands on her shiny new desk. "I heard you had a boyfriend."

"Caleb."

The older woman smiled softly. "How's that going?"

Hannna looked to her new counselor with watery eyes. "I told him to leave me alone for a while. I don't really want to talk to anybody."

Emily bit her lip. "How about your friends? I saw you with Spencer and two other girls at the church the other day."

The blond nodded her head. "They're fine. I'm sleeping at Emily's while my dad moves back into my house."

"Your parents were divorced?"

Hanna licked her lip. "Yeah. They were."

Emily quickly handed the teenager a box of tissues. "How are you dealing with everything?"

The blonde's bright blue eyes reddened as she cried into the tissue she was handed, her lips tightening into a thin line. "I really miss her."

Emily stood from her chair and immediately sat down beside the distraught student, bringing her shaking body into her hold. "Shh honey," she cooed. "Just let it out."

Ezra Fitz packed his needed to be graded papers into his leather briefcase, quickly making his way out of his classroom and locking the door. Making his way out to the parking lot, his blue eyes catching a brunette figure picking up her fleeing papers off of the ground. "Here, let me help you."

The brunette looked up to the keeper of the handsome voice, a smile spreading over her face at the sight of her coworker. "Thank you Ezra."

The older man hurried to pick up the rest of the papers for his neighbor, handing them to her with a smile. "Got everything?"

"I think I do."

The English teacher followed the brunette woman to her red new red Prius, his eyes catching hers as she went to open the driver side door. "So, have you heard about the trip to Italy? Every Italian class, art class and English class is going."

Emily let out a small laugh. "Yeah I heard. I'm the counselor going as the third chaperon with you guys."

"Are you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that," she snorted. "You got the chaperon list just like I did."

Ezra let out a small laugh, itching the side of his nose. "Yeah, I didn't play that off too well."

Emily shook her head. "Not really." She put her purse and briefcase into her car before turning back around to face the older man. "So I guess I'll see you on the plane on Friday."

"Maybe we'll bump into each other at home again before the trip." He shrugged. "Maybe another date?"

"Or maybe we can do that in Italy," she winked. "A lot more romantic than Rosewood."

Ezra grinned. "You've got yourself a deal, Ms. Pierson."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily wove her fingers gently through her dark hair as she relaxed back into the airplane seat, marveling in the fact she had no one else in the seat beside her. The plane hadn't taken off five minutes ago, and she could tell the teens were already getting restless.

Complaints about the seats, not enough room for the teens, the volume on the televisions wasn't loud enough and the bathroom was always occupied.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The brunette's brow furrowed before she opened her eyes, a smile appearing on her face at the man standing beside her seat. "Ezra hi."

The English teacher smiled, gesturing to the empty seat. "May I?"

"Of course," she smiled, letting him slide past her so he could sit beside the window.

Ezra set a small picnic basket down on the small patch of floor between their feet and handed the brunette beside him a glass. "Here you are, mylady."

Emily felt herself blush as the older man pressed a kiss to her cheek. "This is so sweet, Ezra."

The blue eyed man smiled. "Date number two."

"How do you say that in Italian?"

Ezra felt himself laugh. "I have absolutely no idea." He grinned, loving the sound of the younger woman's laugh. "For dinner we have cheese and crackers, a fresh salad, a chicken and cheese sandwich, and a ham and cheese sandwich all curtosy of the airport food stands."

The younger woman bit her lip. "Well that sure sounds appetizing." She smiled as he filled her glass with champagne. "So which do you want? Chicken or ham?"

"You decide which you want."

"Are you sure? You're the one who paid for everything."

Ezra shook his head. "Please pick."

The brunette let out a smile. "I'll take the chicken please."

Aria turned away from the brunette couple and looked to her genius friend that sat beside her. "They look really cute together."

Spencer nodded. "I think so too."

The smaller girl bit her lip, pointing back to the teachers. "But if they're gonna be like that throughout the entire flight, I might just vomit."

Two hours later, Emily's head lay on her date's strong shoulder, their eyes glued to the small television before them. "You know, I think this is the best second date I've ever been on."

"It is?" Ezra smiled, his fingers running up and down the counselor's arm. "So one point for The Fitz."

Emily let out a laugh at the older man's humor. "One point for The Fitz." She sat up straight and let him intertwine their fingers. "Thank you so much for this, I loved it."

The blue eyed man smiled softly, bumping his nose against hers. "So question."

"Ask away."

Ezra squeezed his date's soft hand. "Can I kiss you now?"

Emily bit her lip to keep herself from grinning like an idiot. "Is everyone asleep?"

"I believe so, yes."

Emily brought her lips close to his. "Then yes."

Spencer frowned at a small sound coming from the back of the plane and she groggily openned her eyes, blinking slowly as she pulled her headphones from her ears. "Ar, get up." The genius girl let out a groan as she tried to shake her sleeping friend. "Come on, I need to pee."

She let out a sigh before standing up, doing her best to squeeze past her friend to get to the restroom. Just as she made it into the aisle, her eyes flickered over to the next pair of seats.

Her teachers were making out.

Spencer's jaw dropped as she watched her English teacher bite down on the new counselor's bottom lip before gently swiping his tongue over the mark.

The teen quickly turned and tried to make it back into her seat, stumbling over Aria's purse and falling heavily to the floor.

Emily and Ezra immediately broke apart, jumping at the sound of a crash from beside them. The younger brunette stood from her seat and looked out into the aisle, her jaw dropping at the sight of a panting Spencer on the floor. "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Spencer shot up, nodding her head before sliding back into her seat. "Good. Totally good."


	7. Chapter 7

The brunette couple sat side by side in one of the oldest theaters in Florence, their first trip with the classes since they had been there. Ezra held onto the beautiful woman's hand like Emily would just disappear if he didn't, their bodies as close as they could be with the arm rest between them. "Do you like the play?"

"I do," the agent smiled. "I think it's beautiful."

Ezra shook his head. "Honestly I don't know what it's about."

Emily felt herself giggle before pointing to the stage. "You see the man in the green robe? He's Herrington, and he's in love with the chancelor's daughter Fiona, and he knows the only way for them to be together is to kill themselves, letting their souls join in the afterlife." She smiled to the older man. "It's a very beautiful love story."

The blue eyed man looked to the counselor at his side. "You know Italian?"

Emily felt herself freeze before gently nodding her head, her chocolate eyes glancing down to their clasped hands. "A little bit, yeah. My mom taught me."

Ezra brushed his nose against the brunette's. "That is so sexy."

The younger woman let out a chuckle as the English teacher pressed a kiss to her lips. "Really?"

Ezra hastily nodded his head, smiling to the woman beside him. "It just adds a new level of sexy to you."

"A new level?" The brunette's brow arched. "So I already had some levels of sexy?"

"You just carry all the levels of sexy."

Emily's giggle was immediately silenced by the pair of lips plundering hers, their clasped hands tightening around one another's fingers as they kissed.

"Excuse me?"

The brunette pair quickly broke apart, their heads turning to one of the students that sat in the row behind them.

The teen gave a hesitant smile. "I'm sorry, I just can't see."

Ezra gave a polite smile as he watched Emily try to hold in a laugh. "I apologize Travis."

Emily blushed as she sat back in her seat, her hand holding tight onto the older man's as they continued to watch the play.

An hour later Emily was buttoning the top of her favorite washed down jeans, doing her best to dress quickly before Ezra came to her room to pick her up. Her wavy hair was up in a ponytail, makeup light and dark purple tank top tight against her skin.

A knock on the door caused the agent to jump, and she immediately made her way to her hotel room door. "Ezra, I just need one mo-" the brunette stopped talking at the sight of the brunette teen in her doorway. "Oh Spencer hi. I thought you were spending the night with Emily and Aria." Due to the school's budget, a couple of chaperons had to bunk with students.

Spencer smiled before walking into the room. "I am, I just forgot my pajamas."

Emily nodded politely, waiting at the door while the teenager went to her side of the room. "I hope you have fun tonight."

"Me too," the genius girl laughed. "I need it."

The agent qucikly picked up a chain the girl dropped, smiling as she placed it back in the brunette's hand. "Your necklace is beautiful."

Spencer bit her lip as she took the necklace back into her hand. "Thank you."

Emily frowned as she watched the girl's face drop. "Honey? Everything ok?"

The teenager quickly nodded, looking up to the older woman and doing her best to smile. "Yeah no, everything's ok." She shrugged, looking down to the necklace. "This was my first present from Toby."

Emily felt her heart break as she watched the teen's eyes begin to water, and she quickly took her into a hug. "Oh Spencer, don't cry."

Spencer cried into the older woman's shoulder, her hand clutching the necklace that lay in her palm. "I miss him."

"I know sweetheart, I know." She pressed a soothing kiss to the student's temple, her eyes casting over to the door to make sure her visitor hadn't arrived yet. "I know how hard it is to lose someone, but I also know that he will forever be with you. You can always remember him, and think about all the good times. I know it will get easier with time, honey. All you need to do is give it time."

Spencer sniffled lightly before lifting her head from her counselor's shoulder. "Yeah, you're right." She slowly nodded her head. "I'll be ok."

Emily smiled. "Of course you will." Leading the brunette girl out of the hotel room, the pair bumped into the visitor Emily had been expecting. "Ezra." Emily's eyes widened. "Hi."

The English teacher paused before giving a nod, his hands stuffing themselves into his jean pockets. "Ms. Pierson," he nodded. "Hi Spencer. Everything good?"

Spencer nodded jerkily before making her way past her teacher. "Ok bye!"

Ezra smiled gently as he watched his student walk into another hotel room. "Everything ok?"

Emily quickly nodded, picking up her purse from the floor before letting her date grab her hand. "Great. Ready to go?"

...

Emily gasped into the blue eyed man's mouth as her back hit the wall, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist as she held onto him tight. "Oh God...Oh Ezra please...God please!"

The older man grunted as he pounded harder into the beautiful woman before him, his hand grabbing at her ass to hold her up.

Emily moaned the teacher's name, clawing at his neck as their pace sped up. "Oh Ezra I'm gonna cum!"

"No you're not."

The brunette frowned as she was thrown onto her hotel bed, watching with her doe eyes as her date knelt at the foot of her bed. Before she could get a word out, the blue eyed man hauled her legs up onto his shoulders, his head between her legs. "Ezra!"

Spencer groaned, hugging her pillow to her ears. "Guys come on! I need the earphones too!"

Aria immediately shook her head. "I don't need to listen to that porno."

"Emily?"

"Not happening."

With a cry of frustration, Spencer stuck her head between the fluffiest pillows in the room. "This sucks!"

Emily Field let out a laugh. "What a coincidence. So does Ms. Pierson."


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra groggily rolled over in the hotel bed, feeling for the brunette beside him in the soft sheets. His eyebrows knit together when he felt an empty spot beside him, and his left eyes popped open to realize he was by himself. "Em?"

The English teacher gave a yawn before sitting up, the duvet siding down to just cover his naked waist. Eyes squinting, he looked to the bathroom where he saw a small ray of iight shining from the cracked door. He stood, pulling on his jeans from the night before and tip toeing across the room.

"No Jay, there's nothing yet. Maybe he's from the next town over."

Ezra frowned, listening to the brunette woman yawn.

Emily itched her head with her free hand. "What do you want me to say, JJ? There's no one in the school who matches that." A sigh left her lips. "I can stay as long as you need me to, but you need to fix the profile."

The English teacher stepped closer to the bathroom, knocking lightly on the open door. "Em? Everything ok?"

The brunette's jaw dropped and immediately hung up her phone, fixing her bra strap as she opened the door to see the older man. "Yeah, I'm good. My friend from Virginia needed to talk."

Ezra smiled gently before taking the younger woman into his arms. "Well good morning."

The younger brunette let out a small laugh, letting the English teacher kiss her lips. "Good morning to you too." Her jaw dropped slightly when Ezra's hand began to knead her ass cheek, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I liked sleeping next to you."

"And I liked you sleeping next to me," he whispered. "How about we get back in bed?"

Emily's hands gently caressed the smooth skin of the older man's back, letting him lay her down on the bed, shifting her body beneath his. "What time is it?"

"Seven twenty-one."

Emily let her eyes close, her lips pressing softly against his. She moaned as his tongue tentatively began to probe her mouth, her back arching so her breasts brushed up against the older man's hairless chest. "You know I would love to keep going," she sighed, "but we have our groups to go and chaperone at eight."

Ezra quickly looked at his watch. "That gives us thirty-eight minutes and fifteen seconds," he growled, thrusting his hips forward. "We can definitely do it in that much time."

The brunette agent gave a pout. "But I need to shower."

Blue eyes immediately brightened, a smile growing on Ezra's face. "Want to conserve water?"

Emily let out one of the girliest giggles she had ever heard as she stood, holding Ezra's hand tight. "I would love to conserve water."

Ezra smiled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind and starting towards the bathroom.

Hearing a small knock at the door, Emily quickly slipped out of the older man's hold and put on his shirt from the previous night. "Who is it?"

"Is it safe? Can I come in?"

Emily's eyes bugged, and she quickly pushed the English teacher into the bathroom. "Get in there!"

Ezra hissed when his shoulder collided with the door. "Don't let her come in here."

"Why do you think I'm locking you in here? Tea party?" The brunette woman quickly ran to the hotel room door and flung it open, smiling to the student who stood there with her eyes closed. "Hi Spencer."

"Is the coast clear?"

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing at the young girl. "Coast is clear. You can open your eyes."

The teen's head quickly shook. "You sure?"

The brunette agent rolled her eyes before tugging the girl into the room. "Don't be afraid, Spencer. It's just me in here."

Spencer's eyes slowly peeled open, peering around the room. "It wasn't just you last night."

Chocolate eyes refused to widen at the shock of the student's bluntness. "What do you mean?"

"I was two rooms away and still heard you!" The Hastings girl groaned as she shuffled into the room, collapsing onto her bed. "I was the only one without headphones." She pointed to the older woman, her eyes shut tight. "You're not wearing pants."

Emily coughed, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans before sitting herself down on the edge of the teenager's bed. "You heard us? From two rooms away?"

Spencer looked up to her teacher, doing her best to ignore the embarrassment in the guidance counselor's eyes. "Yes. And these walls are concrete! Like one hundred percent concrete!" Her eyebrows furrowed when something on the floor caught her eye, and she stood from her bed, picking up the mens shoes beside the bathroom door. "Who's are these?"

The brunette's eyes widened. "Um..."

"Oh my God," the teen whispered. "He's still here isn't he?" Spencer's jaw dropped before she flung the shoe across the room. "Where is he?"

Emily quickly shook her head. "There's no one else here."

"Mr. Fitz's shoes are here!"

The older woman plastered a smile to her face. "Those are mine."

Spencer's brow rose. "You wear mens shoes? Seriously?"

"No," she smiled. "They were my grandfather's. I just carry them with me when I go on trips."

Spencer was ready to open her mouth when a crash came from behind the locked bathroom door, and her eyes narrowed on the counselor. "I was one second away from believing you." She nodded her head. "Very good liar."

Emily gave a small 'thank you' before helping the girl gather some clean clothing and rushing her out of the room so she could get back to Aria's room. She ran to her bathroom after locking the hotel room's door, and she wiggled the knob. "Honey? Ezra are you ok?"

"I had a small problem," he reluctantly said. "And the doorknob came off on this side."

The brunette agent held her hands over her mouth as she giggled. "Did you really?"

Ezra rolled his eyes, fighting his own laughter on the other side of the door. "Just help me out here, ok? We're losing shower time."

Emily gently bit down on her bottom lip, her fingers running along the brass doorknob. "I'll get you out," she promised. "Don't worry."

"What would I do without you?"

The younger woman laughed. "Die alone on the bathroom floor?"

The English teacher glared at the door before him. "Sounds fun."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily let out a small sigh as she set her bag down in her apartment's doorway, turning back to face the man she was quickly falling for. "Thank you for helping me with my bag."

The older man quickly shook his head. "Thank you for getting me out of that bathroom."

Emily's eyes crinkled as she let out a laugh, holding the teacher's hands tight as they kissed. "You're very welcome."

Ezra brought the younger woman's body closer to his, his chest just bumping into hers as he bent down to kiss her once again. "I'm going to miss you."

The brunette gave a small pout. "You're gonna be right downstairs."

"But now I won't be waking up next to you," he whispered. "I won't be holding your hand and walking down the street, listening to you speak Italian. You won't be wearing your glasses with me in bed, reading that book you've been trying to get past page five on for the past week."

Emily bit her lip, brushing her nose against the older man's. "Well we'll have to manage for a little while. You can spend the weekends at my place, and I'll spend some of the week at yours." She put on a grin as the English teacher tugged her closer to him. "And if you want, I'll even wear my glasses to work."

Ezra's blue eyes immediately darkened. "You will?"

"I will," she smirked, knowing the brunette loved her in her glasses.

The English teacher pressed a hard kiss to the brunette woman's plump lips. "Ok, that'll work."

Emily laughed before backing away from the blue eyed man, not letting go of his hand. "I'll see you tonight?"

"That sounds great," he smiled. "Just enough time to make dinner for my beautiful girlfriend."

The chocolate eyed woman's breath caught in her throat, a smile appearing on her ivory features. She was his girlfriend. "Sounds great."

Ezra pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek before walking down the hall and disappearing into the stairwell.

With a sigh, the brunette agent walked into her apartment and locked the door, her brow raising at the sight of her friend sitting on her couch. "How did you get in?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders, his beer sitting at his lips. "I have the keys to each apartment. Remember?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Now I do."

The darker man grinned as his friend sat down beside him on the couch. "Sounds great, Ezra."

Emily gave a slap to her friend's arm. "Shut up."

"You can't fall for him, Em. We leave for Virginia when this is done, and he's staying here."

The brunette woman gently nodded her head. "Yeah, I know." She gave a sigh before picking up the case file from her coffee table. "I really like him."

Derek sighed, throwing his arm around the younger agent. "I know. And it's not like you'll get anybody else."

Emily's eyes glared towards the older man. "Excuse me?"

"You haven't been with anyone in years, Em! I'm stating the facts!"

The younger woman yanked herself away from the other agent, punching at his muscular chest. "If you're not Reid, don't give me 'facts'."

Derek slowly nodded his head. "Alright."

Emily leaned back into the cushions of her couch, opening up the file in her lap. "So there is no teenage boy who was on the Italy trip with me that fits the profile even a little bit. That leaves a little less than two hundred boys in the high school, and over eight hundred girls."

The older agent sighed, closing his eyes in exhaustion. "This is going to take forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Emily let out a breath as she hung up the phone, shaking her head as she thought over the conversation she had just shared with her two best friends. It was a woman. Their murderer was a woman, and they were getting close. Another murder had taken place just the night before, and Derek had gone to investigate while she stayed at her apartment to work victimology.

Closer to the killer, closer to going home.

Farther away from Ezra.

A gasp escaped the brunette woman at the feeling of an arm sneaking around her waist and she quickly spun around, her hand coming to rest over her heart as the face of her boyfriend came into view. "You startled me!"

The English teacher let out a small laugh as Emily's hand smacked at his chest. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Emily rolled her eyes, letting the older man bring her body close to his. "You are not."

Ezra leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to his girlfriend's cheek, his hands sprawling out along the small of the guidance counselor's back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled.

The older man gave a frown, noticing something hiding in the midst of her midnight eyes. "What's wrong?"

Emily shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Don't do that, Em." He ignored her hands running slowly up his arms and leaned his forehead against hers. "Tell me what's wrong."

The brunette bit her lip. "Ezra I'm ok."

Ezra let out a small sigh. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't kiss you for an entire day."

Emily was taken aback. He wouldn't. She raised her brow at him and pressed her body a little harder against his. "You sure about that?"

"Completely."

Emily rolled her eyes before giving a sigh. "My friend called with a problem, and I took her problem and put it on myself. I do that." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm working hard to try and not be so empathetic, but it's hard."

"What was the problem? Is she ok?"

The brunette quickly nodded her head. "Her sister is a little sick and she just had a fight with her husband."

Ezra shook his head, his forehead rubbing against hers. "I'm sorry."

Emily hardened her eyes on her boyfriend. "So? Where's my kiss?"

The older man laughed, leaning in and sharing a long kiss with the woman he was falling for. "How's that?" he asked, smiling against her lips.

"It could be better."

Ezra pulled back. "I'm sorry?"

Emily laughed, pulling the older man close to her again. "Come back here." She took an object from her desk that she leaned on and set her glasses just on her nose. "What do you think?"

The English teacher's crystal blue eyes immediately darkened at the sight of his sexy girlfriend standing before him in those glasses that she wore only when she read. He loved those glasses. "You are stunning."

"Am I?"

"You are," he growled, pulling her closer and smashing his lips against hers.

Emily let out a moan and wrapped her long arms around her boyfriend's neck, letting him push her back against her mahogany desk.

"Um...excuse me?"

The pair immediately broke apart, their widened eyes landing on an embarrassed Spencer Hastings standing in the office doorway. Emily put on a smile, a hand running through her hair. "Spencer hi!"

The brunette student sadly shook her head. "Again? Really?"

Ezra glanced down to his girlfriend's desk as the pair looked awkwardly at one another, and his eyebrows furrowed. There was a photo framed on the edge of her desk.

It was of her, a blond woman and two men. One of those men was the new apartment manager.

"Honey?"

The English teacher looked up. "Huh?"

Emily gave a small smile. "I need to have my meeting with Spencer."

"Oh right." He pressed a small kiss to his girlfriend's cheek before exiting the office, confusion seeping through him. How did the pair know each other? And why?


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra ground his teeth, his piercing blue eyes staring straight ahead as he walked up Rosewood High's halls. He tightened his hold on the file he'd made up as he approached the wanted room, his fingers denting the manilla folder. No knock on the office door, the English teacher walked right into the newly furnished room. "Pierson?"

The brunette looked up from her file, a smile spreading over her face. "Ezra hi."

He gave a slow nod of the head, stepping further into the office. "You know, when people lie I think that they'd make up something that wouldn't resemble the smallest inkling of the truth." He threw the folder down onto his girlfriend's desk. "I guess some people just aren't good at it."

Emily felt her heart stop, her eyes gazing through the lenses of her glasses to look at the manilla folder. "I'm sorry?"

Ezra quickly sat himself down in one of the brunette's visitor's chairs, flipping open the file he'd created. "You see right here, that's a picture of my girlfriend. Her name is Emily Pierson, did you know that?"

Emily's eyes glanced up to her boyfriend. "Ezra..."

"But then right here, that's a picture of an FBI agent who is also named Emily. Isn't that weird?" He looked pointedly at the younger woman. "You two look so much alike. Almost as if you two were the same person." His eyes hardened on his girlfriend. "Mind explaining this?"

The brunette agent bit her lip, taking off her glasses and setting them down on her mahogany desk. "Ezra, I didn't want to lie to you."

"No, but you did."

Emily gazed sadly up to the older man. "My unit in the FBI is working the case here in Rosewood, and I needed to come undercover with my coworker to get more information."

The English teacher stood angrily from his seat. "You lied to me!"

Emily stood quickly, marching around her desk to stand bravely in front of the enraged man. "Ezra please just listen to me. I couldn't tell you who I was, alright? I needed to keep my cover to get more information about the murders."

Ezra angrily shook his head. "You didn't have to start a relationship with me, Emily. I shared so much with you! I trusted you!"

"I shared a lot with you too, ok? You're not the only one who got hurt by this!"

"This is your fault! No one would be hurt if it weren't for you!"

Emily pushed against her boyfriend's chest. "Are you not listening to me?"

The blue eyed man gave a swift kick to one of the visitor's chair, sending it flying across the room. He glared towards the younger woman, ignoring the fear he saw in her eyes from his outburst. "I don't want to listen to you. You used me, Emily."

Emily's jaw dropped. "Used you? I loved you!" The ivory woman gasped as she heard her own words fly past her lips.

Ezra stepped closer to the younger woman, his eyes boring into his girlfriend's as tears began to brim them. "If you loved me, you would have told me the truth."

"I couldn't," she wailed.

"And being a guidance counselor? Here? You're lying to the students too." A cynical smile spread over his lips. "The ones who lost the most in all of this. The ones who trusted you more than I did, and you've been lying right to their faces."

Emily did her best to pull back her tears as she took a step closer to her boyfriend. "Stop it. Stop ruining this."

"Ruining what?" he laughed. "This fucked up relationship we've been having? You lying to me? You tearing out my heart like this?"

The younger woman let out a shaky sigh. "Get out." Her doe eyes bore into the brunette man's. "I want you out. Now."

Ezra gave a shake of the head. "Tell me one thing."

Emily glared. "I said I want you out!"

The English teacher pushed his chest out, bumping the younger woman back into her desk. He brought his face down to hers and seethed his hot breath onto her face. "Tell me your name."

Emily's eyes watered at the request, finally seeing the depression behind her boyfriend's eyes. "Ezra..."

"Tell me!"

The brunette teacher calmed her quivering lips just enough to whisper those feared words. "My name is Emily Claire Prentiss." She felt her heart break in two as she watched the older man storm out of her office, her hand muffling the sobs that left her mouth at the slam of the door.


End file.
